


Not enough

by Nookirby



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, also praise kink villanelle lets be real, i wrote this a year ago when season 2 ended, id say it has a pretty happy ending if you a dyke so, its an alternative ending of sorts, its kind of unfinished i meant to write more but for now its just open ended, very soft villanelle and surprisingly soft eve considerng how season 2 finale ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nookirby/pseuds/Nookirby
Summary: An alternative ending to season 2, where Villanelle for once played nice, said the safe word and Eve came to rescue her. Aaron Peele got away sadly but things seem okay for the two women, at least for the moment. A tender moment of honesty between Villanelle and Eve in the latters hotel room in Rome.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and only fanfiction ive ever written so go easy on me guys.

“Eve?” Villanelle spoke out as she laid herself down on the cheap sheets of Eve’s hotel room’s twin bed. The older woman didn’t stir from her place at the end of the bed, where she was desperately trying to put into words an explanation for her actions regarding the Aaron Peele mission. As soon as Villanelle had said the safe word, Eve had come to her aid and helped her escape. No blood was spilled but Aaron Peele ran now free, and aware of Villanelle’s double crossing. They had only found their way back into the hotel mere minutes ago and Villanelle was already being a pain in her ass. 

“Eve?” Villanelle rose from the bed to tap Eve’s shoulder gently. 

“What?” Eve turned to face Villanelle clearly frustrated and overwhelmed in the midst of the high stakes of the situation. “I’m trying to handle this mess you’ve made- Can you just- “ She stammered. ” Can you give me a minute of peace and quiet so I can do this one thing for us.” 

Villanelle quieted down and laid back down on the bed to wait for a conclusion of some kind. After a few minutes had passed Eve got up to put her phone in her hand bag and made her way back to the bed. Standing in front of it she stared at Villanelle laying on the bed restlessly looking at anything but Eve, clearly upset with Eve’s burst. Eve sighed and combed through her hair with her fingers as she began to apologize. 

“Look I’m sorry, it wasn’t your fault... I was just hoping we would catch the bastard and now he’s gotten away and I don’t know how long it will take until we find him.” Eve sat on the bed, staring at the wall that Villanelle seemed to find incredibly fascinating. They sat in silence for a few seconds 

“I thought I did good.” Villanelle spoke quietly into the room. So quietly, that Eve had to turn her head to make sure it was indeed the ruthless assassin, who carried such gentleness in her voice. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t kill him, I used the safe word when I was threatened I did everything you told me to.” Villanelle was still staring at the wall as she confusedly tried to wrap her head around Eve’s frustration. “Is that not what you wanted? For me not to kill him?” She questioned, now glancing at Eve before going back to staring at the wall again avoiding the concerned look in Eve’s eyes. 

“It is. Yes it is.” Eve assured her quickly. “You did good.” The assurance earned a reaction from Villanelle and the younger woman brought her eyes back to Eve trying to determine whether Eve was being earnest or something else. “ You did really good.” Eve repeated welcoming Villanelle’s interest and without noticing it herself, moving her hand closer to Villanelle’s hoping to hold onto the young girl. “I’m proud of you.” 

Villanelle didn’t say anything but she did, despite trying her hardest to avoid showing her excitement, flash a tiny smile at Eve, which in turn earned a uncharacteristically warm smile from the older woman. The phone ringing broke the spell of the tender moment shared between the two. 

“Oh god it’s Carolyn!” Eve jumped at the sound and ran to her bag that was laid on the table. She answered the phone and Villanelle waited calmly as Eve listened to Carolyn’s instructions on how to dissolve the situation at hand. The phone call was barely a minute long and once Carolyn had hanged up Eve’s lips turned into an excited smile. 

“We are off the hook! Carolyn has sent the clean up team to take care of Aaron Peeles known investors and we have a lead on his location. Everything is going to be alright.” 

“What am I going to do?” Villanelle asked casually, unmoving and seemingly uninterested. 

“We are staying at the hotel tonight. I’m supposed to keep an eye on you until we fly back to London tomorrow.” 

“What if I don’t want to go to London? Why would I go back to London it’s so boring there.” Villanelle argued. 

Eve looked at her in slight surprise not expecting backtalk on this. “I thought you were coming back with us... I mean you have an apartment and Konstantin is still in London he-” Eve was cut off. 

“I don’t think I want that anymore. The MI6 can have the apartment.” 

“You don’t want to go back?” 

“Do you want me to come back with you?” Villanelle asked visibly frustrated with Eve’s questions. 

“Yes.” Eve said without giving it a thought. Villanelle looked up at that surprised at the woman’s honest answer. “I want you to come back with me- us, the MI6. I want us to be able to continue this... work together.” 

“Why?” 

Eve was silent at this unsure of what she should say and even more uncertain about what the truth actually was. She did enjoy Villanelle’s company and she cared the younger woman. She also simply prefered working together to being constantly at odds, but Eve felt the need to emphasise that Villanelle was wanted not just needed. She just didn’t know how to word it. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t?” 

“Why are you pressing on this are you still angry about me snapping at you I thought I made it clear it wasn’t about you.” Eve sat on the bed this time crawling closer to Villanelle, still trying to be subtle about her movement. 

“Do you want me to come back because I’m a valuable asset?” 

“ No.” Eve said gently trying to sell her earnestness. 

Villanelle laid her head against the back board of the bed. 

“I just like having you around.” 

“Did Niko leave?” 

The question caught Eve by surprise but she still managed to answer. 

“He did.” 

“Do you miss him?” 

Eve thought about it for a moment. She thought about Niko and the past few years they had spent together in their dreadfully boring marriage and she thought about the morning Niko left and the events that led to it and she thought about Villanelle and the progression of Them becoming something. She didn’t know what. Just that there was something. Something that she didn’t have with Niko. Something she couldn’t give up. Yet she seemingly could give up Niko. 

“Sometimes.” Eve said as she looked up at Villanelles sleepy expression. The assassin was clearly no longer threatened by Niko, as they both knew the unspoken. 

Sometimes, but not enough.


End file.
